1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for controlling an electric parking brake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, general electric parking brakes are driver-friendly automatic brake apparatuses in which a brake automatically operates when an ignition is turned off and the brake is automatically released when the ignition is turned on and an accelerator is hit, thereby improving convenience of parking.
However, in the case of general electric parking brakes, when a vehicle is parked with a disk at a currently high temperature, since a brake pad contracts as time goes by and a parking force decreases, it is difficult to efficiently maintain a parking function.
In such general electric parking brakes, since it is not smoothly performed to maintain a parking state after parking, there is a limit on improving convenience of parking.
Accordingly, an apparatus and method for controlling an electric parking brake, capable of improving convenience of parking without the need to continuously worry about whether a parking state is smoothly performed after parking, quickly performing an initial response by notifying a driver of instability of a current parking state, and more improving reliability of parking by notifying the driver of stability of the current parking state have been researched.